In home construction, an open slot along the roof ridge where two planes of the roof meet is often covered by a device that protects the slot from weather infiltration while allowing venting of heat and moisture from the attic space to the exterior of the home. The device has become known as a ridge vent. Current ridge vents are made of metal, plastic or non-woven/entangled mesh. The mesh type ridge vents may include a hard plastic or fabric covering. Mesh type ridge vents may include voids, gaps or air pockets between longitudinally extending mesh sections. These vents are often formed by adhering mesh sections to a separate component (e.g., the aforementioned hard plastic or fabric covering), leaving gaps of no mesh.